dawn_star_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Great War
The Second Great War was a 300 year long conflict which revolutionized technology immensely for the Quantonian Empire, The Second Great War started on 01/09/1200 and ended on 02/09/1500, It started when the Emperor of the Quantonian Empire Polker Durakzi was assassinated by the Manaza Party, they bombed his car when he was on a trip to south of Smithsa. After the assassination of Polker, the Quantonian Empire wanted revenge against the Manaza's and they decided to do an invasion attack on the Manaza's capital. The Manaza's had two other Allies who were the Shalaskan Federation and the Cancarka Kingdom. The Manaza's kept quiet about their assassination attack on the Quantonian Empire so the Manaza's allies believe that the Empires attack was for a malicious reason. which then lead to the Cancarka Kingdom leading an assault on East Passivaria. Little did the Manaza's group of alliance knew was that the Quantonian Empire had an ally at the time who were the Gorskalanian Empire, The Gorskalanian Empire spotted the invasion on Passivaria so they sent a naval fleet to destroy the invasion force which was successful. When the Gorskalanian Empire stopped the invasion fleet they kept their own fleet their to act as a defensive barrier. However due to the initial Quantonian Empire assault on the capital the leader Rekera Habolda was killed during the air strikes on the capital. After the destruction of the Manaza fleet and the assault on the capital the manaza party backed out of fighting for a while until the empire pulled out of the capital, this technically ended the war but on paper its just a ceasefire which lasted for 200 years. During this time the tensions were constantly high and any single act could of continued the war, and so it did. 200 years past and the war erupted again when the new elected leader of the Manaza's Leorak Tigronis decided to amass a large military navel force and begins and assault on the west side of Dustatia and the Shalaskan Federation leading a joint invasion attack with the Manaza's on the west coast of Dustatia. The Quantonian Empire knew about the invasion attack that was about to happen in Dustatia so they set up a large defense of trenches, bunkers and anti ship guns, The battle of Dustatia lasted for 48 hours as when the Manaza's and Shalaskan Federation forces invaded, the Quantonian Empire sent a surprise attack of the best air crafts known which were the CC-45 Interceptor's, these planes demolished the invading fleet, halfway through the battle one of the largest sandstorms known happened which blacked out the entire battlefield, the battle ceased for 5 hours due to the battlefield being blacker than night til the sandstorm subsided, near the end of the battle the Quantonian Empire sent in an army of M-45 Grinder tanks which finished the battle. Halfway through the war the Manaza's got desperate and needed land so they invaded the Cancarka Kingdom and took control disbanding the faction, the Shalaskan Federation got worried about the Manaza's turning against them so they ended their alliance with the Manaza's and turned neutral in the war, this action turned out to be the Shalaskan Federation's downfall either way as the Manaza's invaded them and destroyed them. Near the end of the war the Quantonian Empire and Gorskalanian Empire banded together to do one final push against the Manaza's at their capital of Smithsa, this final attack destroyed their city and the government HQ, The new final leader of the Manaza's who is called Ragkad Terrad was found and he was interrogated and executed, he had no real reason to have any major involvement with the Manaza Party he was only in it to gain fame and fortune of leading such a hostile force. Belligerents Quantonian Empire Manaza Party Shalaskan Federation Cancarka Kingdom Gorskalanian Empire